naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Suigetsu Hozuki
Suigetsu Hozuki is from Kirigakure's Hozuki Clan. Heralded as the Second Coming of the Demon, Suigetsu dreams of gathering all the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. This dream was cut short when he was captured by Orochimaru, but by joining forces with Sasuke Uchiha he finds an opportunity to resume its pursuit. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Appearance Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it in the anime, almond shaped purple eyes, and like most of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he has pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribōchō. Due to his special body, Suigetsu is able to alter his form at will, usually to aid in his techniques and when rendered unconscious, he is reduced to a jelly-like state. Whenever he is seen recovering from these unconscious states he is placed in a large tank of water and resembles a fish-like being. Personality Suigetsu appears to be indifferent, caring only for a few things around him. He spends a considerable amount of time mocking and/or being beaten up by Karin. Despite showing initial dislike towards his teammates, Suigetsu has grown fond of them, and was willing to risk his own life to protect them against the Eight-Tails, showing care for his team-mates. Kisame Hoshigaki claims that Suigetsu is a prodigy in the art of murder, as he has a habit of chopping off his victim's limbs before beheading them. Suigetsu, despite addressing him with the honorific term "senpai", wants to defeat him and take his sword, noting to Sasuke that he will one day serve him as "shark fin soup" (a reference to Kisame's shark-like appearance) after Sasuke suggested that he was not yet strong enough to defeat Kisame, showing it to be a sign of sarcasm rather than respect for Kisame. As a prodigy at the art of murder, Suigetsu has a certain love for killing, but he refrains from doing so at Sasuke's request. However, there are several occasions where he has killed people when he believed Sasuke wouldn't notice. Suigetsu has been shown to have thoughts such as "just this once" and "he'll forgive me". However, he was noticeably upset that Sasuke killed several samurai during the attack on the Kage Summit, pointing out how many times Sasuke had told him not to kill anyone, his anger may have had more to do with Sasuke being a hypocrite than the samurai's deaths. He was described to have a belligerent personality, witnessed through his hostile and aggressive attitude most times. Suigetsu, despite being hasty in anger, has shown moments of keenness and a calm attitude, such as discerning Killer B's ability as a swordsman, as Suigetsu is one himself. Other moments were when he realised Sasuke used a space-time ninjutsu with Manda to escape Deidara's blast. He was also able to predict Killer B's attack on Sasuke, which would have been fatal if Suigetsu had not stepped in to block the blow. Suigetsu has a passion for collecting exotic swords: he made it his goal to collect all the swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He took Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribōchō and joined Hebi only to take Kisame Hoshigaki's Samehada. He even went into great detail to explain about the seven swords to Jūgo, with a passionate tone to his storytelling. He also cares a great deal for his swords, shown when he went back to retrieve his Kubikiribōchō after losing it in the fight against Killer Bee. However, his passion doesn't seem to be entirely limited to the seven blades, as he also expressed interest in Darui's sword. His ultimate goal however, is to collect the seven blades, so he can reform the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and become their leader. Along with this passion for collecting swords, Suigetsu is very mischievous and as such, takes great joy in foiling Karin's plans to be alone with Sasuke and has stated that it is his second favourite thing to do. By his own admission, Suigetsu has an impulse to cut things up, be it a person or relationships, as he does with Sasuke and Karin. Suigetsu apparently also likes animals somewhat seen from his attempt to play with the talking ninja cats from the abandoned Uchiha warehouse at one point. He also lectured Sasuke on treating animals better after Sasuke used Manda to shield himself from Deidara's suicide technique, which resulted in Manda's death. Suigetsu also has what seems to be a chronic fear of Orochimaru, which is to be expected due to the latter imprisoning and experimenting on him. History Plot Abilities Water Style: *'Liquefy Jutsu': Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Former Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Taka Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anti-Heroes